No Lines
by tildeasterisk
Summary: YES! There's no lines at the super market. And guess who's excited? [First in my Natural Highs series]


_Title: No Lines_

_By: Me of course! Oh and my alter-ego, Super Girl. Or SG for short. (SG: Yo.)_

_Rating: K, No swearing or mature content or anything. This story is so clean it should be liquified and made into shampoo._

_Summery: "YES!!!" There's no lines at the super market. And guess who's excited? First in my Natural Highs series_

_Pairings: None_

_Disclaimer: Don't own HSM or Ryan or Sharpay or Gabriella or Troy. No copyright infringement intended. _

_First: Umm...Nothing really. First story that has a super market in it? (SG: XP) First Ryan/Sharpay fight? Idk. (SG: First story thats pretty much in character.) True._

_Warnings: Weirdness. But that's about it._

_Extra Comments: I found a website about natural highs. I got the idea for writing a story about each one. This one is based on: "No lines at the super market" (SG: Well not really based on, more like centered on.)_

---

Ryan and Sharpay were in the super market. Ryan was pushing the cart down the aisles while Sharpay was dropping things in it. No suprise there. They were having a party that night because there parents were out of town. They had been planning this for days. But one thing the twins forgot was that with their parents out, no one went shopping. In a crazed frenzy the two hopped in the car and rushed to the store. After shopping for about 20 minutes, Ryan spoke up.

"What else could we possibly need? The store is going to be empty when we're done," whined Ryan.

"We're almost done. Stop complaining," responded Sharpay. "All we need is to get some chips."

_Thank God, _thought Ryan. _We're almost done._

Ryan pushed the cart down to the snack aisle. Ryan stopped in front of a section with at least 30 different brands and flavors of chips. Sharpay was looking around at the different bags. She took a step towards one, shook her head, then stepped back. She took another step towards a different bag, then stepped back again.

"What kind should we get? There's so many," asked Sharpay. She looked over at Ryan expectantly.

Ryan was staring off into space. Then he noticed the silence and turned to Sharpay, as if just noticing she was there.

"What did you say?" Ryan asked Sharpay.

"What kind of chips should we get? There's so many! Like Sour Cream and Onion, Original, Ketchup, or Salt and Vinegar! What should we get?"

"Personally, Sharpay, I couldn't care less," responded Ryan.

Sharpay glared at Ryan then picked up a bag and threw it into the cart. She then stomped off towards the checkout. Ryan perked up at thought of the shopping trip being finished, then followed after Sharpay.

He caught up to her and stopped. She stopped too, thinking he remembered something else to buy.

"YES!!!" Ryan suddenly screamed. He pumped his fist into the air two times.

"What is your problem?" Sharpay was confused at her brother's behavior.

"No lines!!" explained Ryan. He noticed her perplexed expression, so he waved his hand in the direction of the check out lines. Or lack there of in this case.

"And how is that so great that you must scream in the middle of the store?" Sharpay was currently embarrassed at her brothers outburst. Though you'd never notice from her calm exterior.

"No lines, Sharpay, NO LINES!! It's a miracle. You can't _not_ be excited!"

"And you wonder why they call you a Drama King..."

Sharpay shook her head and walked off. Pulling the cart with her. Ryan however was confused. He shook it off and followed after Sharpay.

---

When Ryan and Sharpay got back to their house, the party had already begun.

"We had an extra key so we just let people in. Is that ok? I hope so," said Gabriella.

"Sure," responded Sharpay and Ryan at the same time.

"Dude! Guess what?" Ryan exclaimed when Troy came up to join them.

"What? You lost a hat?" Troy joked. Ryan just glared.

"No," said Ryan, his expression changing to a look of joy when he continued. "There were no lines at the check out!"

"No way. Seriously? That's amazing!"

"I know! And Sharpay didn't even care," said Ryan.

Troy looked over at Sharpay shocked. Sharpay just rolled her eyes and walked away with Gabriella.

"What's her problem?"

"I have no clue"

"Girls..." said both Troy and Ryan at the same time. They both looked over at Sharpay and Gabriella.

---

"...And then he screams 'yes!' in the middle of the store. All because of no lines. I don't understand it," explained Sharpay.

Sharpay and Gabriella looked over at Troy and Ryan. And at the same time they said;

"Boys..."

---

_A/N: Ok, well, I hate the ending. But I couldn't think of a way to end this. So there it is. Like it? Love it? Want more of it? Tell me in a REVIEW!_


End file.
